space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Creature Generator
Quick Creature Generation Basic Creatures To quickly generate random Creatures, follow the steps below, or choose the Attributes of the specific Creature you have in mind. Basic Creatures are typically those that would represent a challenge to lower level Characters, or would need to attack in groups to threaten more intermediate level Characters 'Attributes' 'Combat' 'Hide' 'Damage' 'Types of Basic Creatures:' Creatures come in a variety of types. To determine how a particular Creature looks and what its weapons, strengths, weaknesses, and special powers are, either choose from or roll on the following tables. First, roll on the Locomotion Table to determine how the Creature gets around on the ground. Then roll D% to see if it has wings. Then roll on the Number of Limbs Table to find out how many limbs the Creature has. Finally, roll on the Type of Limbs Table once for each pair of limbs the Creature has. 'Number of limbs (''in pairs) Note: The Creature\'s total number of 'Actions per Round' is equal to the number of pairs of limbs rolled on the Number of Limbs Table. More than one tail is never found on a Creature with the snakelike tail form of locomotion. '''Type of Limbs 'Damage' The damage from various limbs on a Creature varies according to the type of limb. Creatures will also have special attacks that deal some form of damage. These will be dealt with in the Special Powers section. 'Special Powers' All Creatures are imbued with the powers of the pit. These powers manifest themselves in many different ways, ranging from knowledge of the Arcane to physical mutations. Roll once on each of the following tables to determine a specific Creature's powers, then see the power description section for details. 'Offensive Powers' 'Defensive Powers' 'Weaknesses' 'Power Descriptions:' 'Offensive Powers' This attack enables a Creature to spray acid in a cone 40\' long and 10 feet wide, coming to a point at the creature\'s maw. It has a DR 6. If a successful Strike is made, then the acid continues to do damage on subsequent Rounds At the beginning of every Round, subtract 2 from the original amount of Damage, The acid loses effectiveness when the amount of Damage delivered is zero. Victims of this attack can make one Save Vs Luck, with a -5 penalty, when they are hit. If they succeed, reduce all Damage by half. Only flushing with large quantities of running water will remove the acid once it is applied. |} The Creature has poisonous skin or a stinger, (if it has a tail), or stingers, (if it has tentacles). The poison can be injected as part of a normal attack with the poison limb. The poison is instantly effective and deals 6DC or if a Save Vs Body is made 2 DC. The poison is mildly caustic, and will inflict 1 extra DR on any successful Strike with the poison limb. This attack can be used once per Round per stinger, or in the case of poison skin, per claw, (entire hand). |} This is similar to poison but is delivered through a bite. On a successful bite attack, the venom can be injected into the victim causing instant death. If the victim makes a Save Vs Body, with a -5 penalty, then death is narrowly escaped. However, the victim is at –4 to Strike, Defend, and Move, and loses one Action for 1D10 hours. If the same Character is injected multiple times, the venom\'s effects are cumulative. Venom can also be spat up to 30 feet but it is less effective. Saves Vs spat venom receive no penalty, and if the victim makes the Save then the effect is halved and no Actions are lost. The Creature can use their venom once per minute. |} Fire Breath is of the very hot blue welding torch flame variety. It erupts forth from the Creature's mouth and comes to a point an impressive 60 feet away. This ability gives the Creature an additional Action each round that can only be used for this attack. Fire breath has Speed Factor 4 and DR 9. Note that this attack can only be used once per Round. |} This chilling attack is especially effective against armored or solid rock opponents. The Creature sprays forth a stream of super cooled bile with a range of up to 40 feet. When the stream strikes a solid target, it sublimates into a gas cloud 40 feet in diameter. This attack gets a special + 3 to Strike, (in addition to the Creature's other bonuses), and has a DR 1. Any inanimate objects, (including magical or High-Tech armor, gargoyle flesh and hide), caught in the cloud becomes brittle and takes double damage from all kinetic attacks for the remainder of the Round. A Save Vs Luck, with a -3 penalty, can be made by the Character to cut the extra damage in half. Note that this attack form can only be used once per Round. |} Allows an extra Action per Round, as long as it is used for a Horn attack DR 3 head butt DR 7 ram attack; requires a running start of at least 60 feet. |} This attack is an Expert Move Combat Style, (see Skills Section for details). Creatures love to hold their prey immobile while they torture it. So it is not surprising to find a number of them have developed this attack. The Creature gets a +8 to Strike in addition to its normal bonuses and penalties for Expert Moves. In addition, the Creature\'s PS is doubled for purposes of a Strength Contest to see if the victim breaks free. |} Some Creature can attain a mystical knowledge roughly equal to third level Arcane Spells. Creatures always cast at the highest level possible. Level 3 Pyroburst, Lightning, Mystic Weaponry ''and Life Drain are commonly favored offensive Spells. Basic Creatures have 40 Mystic Points plus 10 Mystic Points per other Spell Category that Creature knows, (Protective Spells and/or Evasive Spells). |} Spawned from the arachnaforms, this ability is found in many of the brood. The Creature can spray a sticky web up to 30 feet away. The web is 10\'x10\'x3\'. It is very strong and very sticky. Consecutive actions can be used to seal a hole or block a hall even if the dimensions of the area to be filled are too big for one application to fill. Victims caught in the web must roll a D20 and compare the result to their PS. If the role is 8 less than the Character\'s PS then that Character breaks free. Characters with a PS of 8 or less are too weak to break free. Chopping the web is not possible as all weapons stick to it. Fire cannot damage the web. It takes no damage from Plasma Beams, Ion Beams, Electron Pulses, Particle Disruption Beams, electricity or light, (including all Lasers). Water dissolves the web completely, at a rate of 1\'x1\'x1\' per pint. |} Allows an extra Action per Round, as long as it is used for the bite attack. DR 6 |} A feared and potentially brutal attack. A Brood Creature with this style of attack can exert its will over that of others. Although it is possible for the Creature to exert its control over more than one creature at a time, it can only initiate control of each creature one at a time. The Creature must be within 100 feet of the creature to initiate control. Once control is established, the Creature can maintain it at any distance. To initiate control the Creature first focuses its will on the intended victim, (this takes one action). The victim then makes a Save Vs Mind. If successful, the victim is not controlled, otherwise the victim will do whatever the Creature wishes. The victim will act as if the Creature is its best friend. If the Creature orders the victim to hurt themselves, or any of their friends, then the victim may make another Save Vs Mind to free himself of the control. If the Creature forces the victim into a suicidal situation then the Victim may make a Save Vs Mind with a+5 bonus to free himself of the control. The control lasts 24 hours but most Creatures will re-exert their will before that time has elapsed. This gives the victim the normal chance to save to avoid the effects. Note that this effect cannot penetrate Armors with an AC of 15 or greater. |} This versatile attack has two forms. First, a crackling ball of electricity can be expelled in all directions, centered on the Creature and expanding out to a 25-foot radius. The attack deals 4 DC of Particle Disruption Damage to everything in its area of effect, (Save Vs Luck to reduce the damage to 2 DC). This damage bypasses ancient and magical armors, damaging both the armor and its wearer. ''High-Tech Enviro-Shielded''armors are insulated against the attack so they take no damage and protect the wearer. The Spell Enviroveil will also protect against this attack. This form of the attack can only be used once per Round and has a Speed Factor 8. The second form of electrical discharge is similar to the Lightning Spell. Electricity arcs from the Creature to its intended victim. This attack is made with the Creature\'s normal bonus to Strike. It has a range of 120 feet and a DR 7. This attack can be used once per Action available to the Creature, (including instead of Tail Strikes and Bites, as the arc can originate from anywhere on the Creature\'s body). |} This appropriately named sonic attack is wickedly effective. All targets within 60 feet of the Creature must make a Save Vs Body, with a -5 penalty, or be deafened for 1hour. Victims are at –4 to Strike, Defend and Movement, and a penalty of 4 to Initiative Rolls when deafened. The Spell Enviroveil will protect against this attack. Any targets with High-Tech sound dampening systems are completely protected from this sonic attack. |} Roll two more times on this table. Re-roll if the same thing is rolled twice unless it is this selection, (in other words it is possible for lucky Creatures to have more than 2 ''Offensive Powers). |} 'Defensive Powers' The Creature's hide is augmented with a chitinous carapace. +5 to AC, +1 to RF Toughened Hide Some Creatures have a Hide that is thickened and acid resistant. Raise RF to 6, and acids deal half damage. |} All non-kinetic energy based attacks deal half-normal damage (includes all High-Tech missiles). |} Some Creatures can attain a mystical knowledge roughly equal to third level arcane Spells. The Creature has learned the following Spells at 3rd level; Cloak of Obfuscation, Traceless Passing, Translocation, and Illusion. Basic Creatures have 40 mystic points; in addition, 10 Mystic Points per other Spell Category that Creature knows, (Protective Spells and/or Offensive Spells). |} Some Creatures can attain a mystical knowledge roughly equal to third level arcane Spells. The Creature has learned the following Spells at 3rd level; Arcane Reversal, Mystic Barrier, Quantum Deceleration, Envitalize, and Cure Ailments. ''Basic Creatures have 40 Mystic Points, plus 10 Mystic Points per other Spell Category that Creature knows, (''Evasive Spells and/or O''ffensive Spells''). |} The Creature takes no damage from electrically based attacks, and only takes half damage from charged particle attacks, (Electron Pulses, Particle Disruption Beams, and Ion Beams). |} +3 to Defend. |} Gives the Creature 500 feet of Infra-vision ''and Ultra-vision.'' |} The Creature has hyper-accelerated healing. It heals 3 DC or AC at the end of every Round. Even reducing the Creature to negative DC will not stop it from regenerating and reforming if necessary. Severed limbs etc. will crawl back to the Creature and reattach themselves. Pieces removed more than 200 feet from the Creature will grow a new Creature! This process happens very quickly, it takes the number of Rounds it would take to regenerate the original Creature from zero to full DC, (generally 10, but can be more in the case of Toughened Hide or Insectile Exoskeleton). Until the new Creature is fully formed, it is only capable of quivering and thrashing around but once it reaches full DC then it becomes an alert duplicate of the original. In most cases this new Creature will be an almost exact copy of the original with the same goals and ideals however in rare cases, (5% chance), the new copy will have the opposite goals and ideals of the original Creature. Fire or plasma damage can only be healed in the normal fashion. Lethal damage from fire or plasma or burning the corpse of a regenerator is the only way to permanently kill the beast. |} The Creature takes no damage from flame and heat based attacks. This includes magic fire, Breath Weapons and plasma. |} The Creature has the option of resisting any Spells cast at it. If the Creature chooses to resist the Spell there is a 30% chance that it will fizzle out with no effect on the Creature, (or any other targets if the Spell has multiple targets). If the Creature fails to resist the Spell, it still gets its save as normal if applicable. |} This strange defensive adaptation causes light to bend around the Creature, making it appear to be standing several feet from where it really is. All attacks directed at the Creature are at –3 to Strike. |} This strange and grisly power allows the Creature to attach the remains of dead creatures to itself to increase its AC. The remains of a human sized corpse will increase the Creature's AC by 2. The Creature can increase its AC by up to 10 using this power. Corpses can only be grafted once per Round. Roll twice more on this table Roll two more times on this table. Re-roll if the same thing is rolled twice, (unless it is this selection), or if it makes no sense. It is possible for lucky Creatures to have more than 2 Defensive Powers |} 'Weaknesses' Pick a spot on the Creature, (typically hard to reach or see). Successful Called Strikes against that spot deal double damage. Characters that state that they are looking for a soft or vulnerable spot may make a Perception Check to notice the soft spot. If the Check is successful then the Character sees the spot. |} The Creature takes Critical Damage from electrical attacks and'' Electron, Particle Disruption,'' and Ion''weapons. The Creature receives a minus 4 penalty to any Saving Throw related to electricity. |} The Creature takes Critical Damage from heat based attacks. This includes ''Magic Fire, Breath Weapons ''and Plasma''. The Creature receives a minus 4 penalty to any Saving Throw related to heat. |} The Creature takes Critical Damage from laser''weapons. All other light based attacks are doubly effective, (double penalties, double duration etc.). Normal daylight or equivalent Stuns the creature, (minus 4 to Strike, Defend and Movement). The Creature takes no ill effects from dim light. |} All cold-based damage is doubled. The Creature cannot survive in chilly environments. This Creature will take 1 DC per minute per degree Celsius under 10. In other words, a Creature in a Zero degree meat locker would lose 10 DC per minute. The Creature receives a minus 4 penalty to any Saving Throw related to coldness. |} All water-based damage bypasses the Creature's Hide or Exoskeleton, effectively AC 0. Even a hose or water balloon can damage this softy. The rate of damage is 1 DC per pint, directly to the Creature's personal DC, bypassing its Hide or Exoskeleton. The Creature receives a minus 4 penalty to any Saving Throw related to water. |} All sonic attacks deal double damage or are doubly effective (double penalties, double duration etc.). The Creature receives a minus 4 penalty to any Saving Throw related to sound. |} The Creature automatically fails all Saving Throws related to magic. Any offensive Spell centered on this Creature will last twice as long as normal. |} The Creature automatically fails all Saving Throws related to poisons. Onset times are halved and all durations are doubled. |} Minus 1D10 to MS |} Minus 1D10 to Agility |} Minus 1D10 to Movement |} Minus 1D10 to PS |} Roll two more times on the weakness table. Re-roll if the same thing is rolled twice, (unless it is this selection), or if it makes no sense. It is possible for unlucky Creatures to have more than 2 ''Weaknesses. |} 'Intermediate Creatures' Intermediate Creatures are typically those that would easily overwhelm lower level Characters, or would represent a challenge to intermediate level Characters. While a single one of these foes might represent a threat to a high level Character who was on their own, more than one would be definitely be required to engage a party of more advanced Characters. To determine an Intermediate Creature\'s form and abilities, first roll as normal for a Basic Creature, then roll again on either the Offensive or Defensive Power table. Then roll once on the Intermediate Creature Power Table. 'Attributes' Combat 'Hide' 'Damage' Speed Factor: 3 Intermediate Creature Power Table Category:Arbiter